Rescued by Pilots: Unfinished
by Midnight-Sierra
Summary: Three sisters are walking home when they are attacked by unknown people. They are saved by Gundam Pilots who know they have a secret and want to know what it is before the three are allowed to leave. Soon to be finished.
1. A Timely Rescue

Myst Blinked and looked around her. She was in a hospital and a lot of people were beside her bed. She recognized two of them. Her twin Gabrielle and her other sister Raven. Gabrielle had a small bandage on her arm and Raven had a few cuts and bruises on her face but other than that her sisters seemed okay. The two other people were unfamiliar to her. One male was about as tall as Raven with long brown hair braided down his back. He stood with his hands in his pockets smiling. He had brown eyes and was wearing khaki pants, a navy blue shirt and a long trench-coat. The other man was not so cheery. He had the same colour hair but his was short with bangs that covered one side of his face. He was leaning back near a window with blue jeans and a beige shirt on.  
  
"Myst!!! You're awake!"  
  
Myst smiled at her twin's voice. "What happened? Why am I in a hospital bed?"  
  
Raven frowned slightly but quickly replaced with a smile as she came to her sister's bed.  
  
"Hey Myst. You feeling okay?" at her sister's nod she continued. "We were on our way home from our.celebration when we were ambushed by a bunch of people. Don't you remember?"  
  
Myst frowned a bit. There was something familiar about the unfriendly man but she couldn't quite place it. Suddenly she was hit hard by memory.  
  
"That was amazing! I can't believe it actually worked!" Gabrielle exclaimed energetically, raking a hand through her sandy brown hair. "That was so cool!"  
  
Raven smiled at her sister's wild and happy expression. "You expected less when the three of us do something together?" She asked. Shaking her dark hair out of her eyes she turned to find Myst staring at the sky with a small frown on her face. "Myst? What's up? Didn't you enjoy the ritual?"  
  
"Huh? Oh yeah the ritual was great." Myst replied smiling her own shoulder length dark brown hair blowing in a slight breeze. She seemed to be paying attention to what her siblings were saying but they could both tell from the look in her dark violet eyes that her mind was elsewhere. Suddenly she shot out a hand at the same time that her twin Gabrielle did. Violet eyes stared into light blue ones. They didn't need to do that. Raven had stopped on her own accord. All three could sense something was wrong.  
  
About to ask what was wrong, Gabrielle jumped when both Myst and Raven spun on their heels just in time to find five black clad figures behind them. At Gabrielle's shout they knew that there were more on each side. Soon they were surrounded.  
  
"We all know what to do." Raven said calmly as she and her sisters each got ready to fight. They had faced people like this before.  
  
Looking at each other Gabrielle and Myst smiled and linked hands. Being twins had its advantages.  
  
Raven stepped back and raised her hands. Instantly the three were surrounded in a white shield. Weak attacks would be blocked and they could send magic out but the stronger attacks would only be slowed down. All three knew that Raven was capable of more but was tired from the ritual they had just finished. That left Gabrielle and Myst on the offense.  
  
Taking the first move, one of the black clad figures whipped out a hand and pointed a Raven. As black fire shot towards the eldest figure, the twins were instantly defending her. As one they flung their linked hands in the figure's direction as their own blueish fire danced out. The two mage-fires met with a clang knocking the two back several feet.  
  
Standing up Gabrielle grimaced slightly. "Ow, that hurt."  
  
"Just a little." Myst finished the sentence for her.  
  
Smiling Raven set her feet and concentrated on sending a double spell, which meant keeping her mind on the shield while sending another attack out that hopefully would fly through the shield at the enemies. Unfortunately, she hadn't figured that the rituals after effect would cost her some strength. Raven's reddish fire shot out more forcefully than she intended and all three had to duck when it ricocheted off of a wall the enemies had placed up.  
  
"Give it to us!" One of the black clad figures shouted. "We know one of you has the mystic cloak!"  
  
"We don't know what you're talking about!" Raven shouted only slightly taking notice of her sisters' sudden stillness or of their odd silence. Looking back at them she noticed for the first time that Myst was wearing a new cloak. Oh great, she thought to herself, I'm going to have to talk to those two soon.  
  
Suddenly one of the figures to a running start and headed right towards them. None of them had expected a physical attack and their shield was meant only to block magical ones. Before Raven could adjust to the attack the man had burst through the shield and was headed for the twins.  
  
"Gabs!" Myst shouted and swung herself in front of her twin. The attacking figure struck out a hand before she could defend herself and the blow sent her flying into a tree where she slid to the bottom and lay unmoving after uttering a soft moan of pain.  
  
"Myst!" Gabrielle yelled in horror then grew angry. "You killed her! How dare you!"  
  
Gathering her strength, Gabrielle was about to unleash a deadly blast with energy that she had gathered while linked to Myst, when one of the figures threw a dagger into her arm. Her blast hit the ground weakly sending twigs and rocks into the air in between Gabrielle and Raven striking the older of the two in the face. Suddenly five large robots landed in the space dividing the two groups. Seeing them the black clad figures turned and fled.  
  
"Myst!" Gabrielle ran to her twin who was showing signs of life but was obviously unconscious while Raven wavered, trying to keep the shield up until they found out whether or not these newcomers were friendly. One of the hatches opened up and a blond kid about their own age stepped out and climbed down. His hair was very light, almost white, and he had bright blue eyes.  
  
"Hello, my name is Quatre. Are you alright now?" He touched the barrier and it disappeared. Immediately, Raven sank to her knees from exhaustion. One of the other robots opened up and another teenage boy jumped out and helped her stand. This one had long brown hair done up into a braid.  
  
"Whoa careful there." He said easing her into a standing position and supporting her weight while she swayed. "I'm Duo. Our other friends are Heero, the one with short brown hair who isn't smiling, Trowa, the guy with hair covering half his face, and Wufei the black haired grump. We are all called Gundam pilots and fly Gundams, the big robots you see behind us."  
  
While Duo spoke, Heero and Wufei got out of their Gundams and went to pick up Myst while Quatre went to pull a worried Gabrielle away from her twin.  
  
"I'm Raven," Raven said quietly feeling more drained by the minute, "My sisters are Myst, who is the unconscious one and her twin Gabrielle, who has sandy brown hair. I warn you though," She chuckled, "Gabrielle and Myst are rarely separated and never without one hell of a fight." With that she collapsed completely and Trowa finally slid out of his Gundam and went to help him carry her to the his Gundam while Gabrielle joined Myst in Quatre's.  
  
"Myst? Myst!" Raven's voice jostled Myst out of her memories, "I was asking if you remembered it."  
  
"Uhn, now I do." Myst said softly as the room around her began to spin. Putting a hand to her head she felt the soft fabric of bandages and a slight wetness which she knew to be her blood seeping through. "Right now though I think I'll try get some sleep before I do anything. By the way, Duo and Trowa is it? Thank you."  
  
Myst let her head fall back onto the pillow unaware of the stares that the two gave to her. Raven and Gabrielle winced. Gestures that went unnoticed by the two males.  
  
"How did she know our names?" Duo asked Raven in shock, "She was unconscious!"  
  
"Maybe she was slightly awake," Raven stumbled to cover her younger sister's slip up. "She might have woken up enough to hear your names before she, uh, went back to being unconscious."  
  
Gabrielle had somehow become very intent on changing Myst's bandages.  
  
Heero tapped a twig on the grass a week later, while he thought. There was something weird about the three sisters. He just knew it. Duo had told him about his visit to them with Trowa and about how the one girl who had been unconscious had known their names. Plus,what had members of the Shamans Cult, the figures clad in black, wanted with three teenage girls. Speaking of which, what had three girls been doing walking in the woods after midnight?  
  
"Is this a private spot?" A soft voice asked behind him, startling him out of his thoughts. Whipping around and reaching for his gun before realizing that he didn't have it, he saw a girl standing behind him. She was wearing black denim flares and a blue tank-top. He could see bandages around her shoulder just under the shirt. She was carrying a black denim jacked and another bandage wrapped around her head. It was the girl who had been lying at the base of one of the trees. Once again he was faced with something he didn't understand. How she had managed to come al the way up the hill he was sitting on without him hearing her especially on a day that he didn't have any weapons on him.  
  
"You are Myst right?" He asked while remaining wary. " What are you doing up here? I thought you were still in the hospital."  
  
"They let me out yesterday," She smiled before answering. "I came up here because I thought that I heard~ I mean I thought that the hill was nice."  
  
Heero stared at her for a moment. She seemed to clue in to how much she had said because her eyes grew wide and she suddenly fled back down the hill.  
  
"Hey!" He shouted and took a step before stopping himself. She had thought she heard what? He hadn't been thinking out loud. Wait, was she going to say that she thought she had heard someone thinking? But that was impossible. There was no such thing as people being psychic. It just wasn't possible! He shook his head as he watched her flee down the hill. There was something odd about the three girls but what was he thinking wondering if they were magic? He must be too stressed after a lot of fighting. Shaking his head once again he walked down the other side of the hill to Quatre's mansion where the five had been staying for the spring season. He either needed sleep or needed to talk to one of the other pilots. Surely he wasn't the only one who got edgy around Myst, Raven, and Gabrielle? He had to find out what bugged him about them. 


	2. A Sister Turned

Myst slid through the doorway of the house she and her sisters were renting. Closing it behind her she leaned against it and tried to catch her breath. That was too close. Twice she had almost let the secret slip. She must have injured herself more than she had originally thought when she'd hit the tree. She never let anything slip before.  
  
"Myst! You're back!" Myst yelped at the sound of her twin's voice then laughed.  
  
"Gabs! You startled me!"  
  
"That was obvious." Gabrielle grinned and handed her twin a mug of calming tea. "So, I take it your walk was a little unnerving?"  
  
Myst raised an eyebrow and her twin and simply returned the grin. Being twins definitely had its advantages.  
  
"I ran into Quatre today." Gabrielle walked back into the kitchen to pour herself a mug. "Those pilots are nerve racking."  
  
"I know." Myst replied. Come to think of it, the pilots had been really close to finding them out ever since they met. Myst suddenly got the feeling she was being watched. She turned to stare out the window at the same time that Gabrielle's eyes went unfocused in concentration. Myst nodded almost before her twin asked the question.  
  
"Do you sense that Myst?"  
  
"It's coming from outside." Myst stared at the window. She couldn't see anything but she knew it was there.  
  
"I'm going to find Raven." Gabrielle said suddenly and grabbed a jacket from the closet. Myst noticed relieved that her twin had grabbed the one spelled for protection.  
  
"Ok, but be careful." She said heading towards the room they kept their supplies in. "I'm going to ward the house"  
  
"Just make sure you keep an eye out for anything and raise a protection spell the moment anything unusual happens." Gabrielle called as she headed out the door.  
  
Myst opened the cupboard door and grabbed various herbs and powders. She was just about the close the door when she looked at the objects in her hand.  
  
"Huh? These aren't protection herbs.hmmm...I'm getting rusty." She opened the cupboard again. "What the hell is this!?!" the cupboard was completely empty.  
  
"Well, I don't want you putting up any wardings until you've heard me out." Myst's shields went up at the sound of a male voice behind her.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
"I am someone who knows how to find something you are looking for." The speaker was male, in his thirties, with black hair that fell into his eyes for an unruly but charming look. He looked to be about six foot one inch with dark blue eyes and a build to make men of muscle jealous. He grinned at her and extended a hand in greeting. "My name is Kagame."  
  
Myst stared at the offered hand but didn't take it. "How did you get in without my knowing and how do you know about the wards?"  
  
"I got in by the front door." Kagame laughed. "Also I am what you would call a warlock. You being Wiccan should know what it is."  
  
"A warlock? I thought they died out." Myst said in shock. Then who she was dealing with and what he had said earlier hit her and she took a step back warily. She needed her sisters here. "What do you mean you know how to find something I'm looking for? Yeah the herbs are missing but~"  
  
"Not the herbs, Myst." He interrupted. "No, not the herbs. Something else. Something more important. Something like.your parents."  
  
"My, my parents!" The shock of his words snapped her attention fully towards him and she barely noticed her shields falter.  
  
"Yes, your parents." He said coming closer to her. I can free you of your guilt. They are alive Myst. Alive."  
  
"Alive?" Myst ignored the tears heading towards her eyes. "I, I didn't kill them? Oh thank the goddess." She grabbed his arm intending to demand where they were. To make him know how much she had to know the truth. The moment her hands touched his clothing her vision fogged. She tried to rebuild her shields but it was too late. He whispered a chant around her mind. Capturing her.  
  
"You are mine now." He whispered into her ear. "You will do what I tell you and I will reunite you with your parents.  
  
Myst smiled at him noticing for the first time how much she liked his smile. She thought of his offer and wrapped her arms around his waist.  
  
"Thank you." She said softly the tears now flowing down her face. "I need to find my parents."  
  
"You'll find them." He said grinning. Myst took no notice of the fact that his smile didn't reach his eyes. He was going to help her find her parents. All he wanted in return was a little of her work. She could handle that.  
  
"Come now," He said and placed a hand on her shoulder. " Your sisters will be home soon. I don't want them seeing you like this..all tear streaked. Here, come with me."  
  
Smiling to himself he wiped a tear off her cheek and in a flash of light the two figures disappeared. 


	3. Friend or Foe?

Raven was striding back to the house behind Gabrielle when the younger girl stopped so suddenly that her sister nearly bumped into her.  
  
"Whoa, what was that about?" she said before she sensed it herself.  
  
"Myst." They said in unison and started running together.  
  
As she ran, Raven was so intent on getting to her sister that she didn't notice Duo until she bowled him over and heard his soft grunt of pain.  
  
"Duo! I'm so sorry!" She helped him to his feet then turned and began running again.  
  
"Wait!" He called running after them, "Where are you going?"  
  
"To save Myst!" Both girls called together and kept running.  
  
When they got to the house Duo started to slow down, but realized that neither sister had slowed. He was about to warn them about running into the door when Raven pulled a long thin piece of wood from her pocket and pointed it at the door.  
  
"Open Dammit!" She yelled and whipped the stick in a sideways motion.  
  
Confused, Duo watched as the door blasted open and the girls ran inside. He stood outside, staring at the door in shock, until Gabrielle's frantic voice snapped him back to reality.  
  
"Myst? Myst! Myst where are you? This isn't funny dammit! Where'd you go!?!" Gabrielle ran into each room slamming doors open and closed until Raven put a hand on her shoulder. Looking at her older sister Gabrielle nodded and they both sat on the floor.  
  
"What are you doing?" Duo asked utterly confused. Both girls jumped. They had forgotten he was there. "You have a missing sister, you panic and then just calmly sit down? And on the floor at that? What is going on her~ Uh Raven...why are you glowing?"  
  
Gabrielle sighed and looked at Raven who managed to look unfocused and slightly sheepish at the same time. Turning back to Duo she shifted her feet and took a deep breath.  
  
"Duo, um, there's something about us you should know.We,~ if Myst didn't need us all so bad, I wouldn't be saying this. No don't get me wrong I don't usually keep secrets." She assured him quickly when he open his mouth to speak, "It's just that this is something, well.something we don't want a lot of people to find out. We're well, we're."  
  
"We're Wiccans, Duo," Raven said coming back to earth, "Basically witches. We do not worship Satan or anything like that. Oh we don't have time for this!" Duo jumped when Raven finally lost patience and snapped out, "I can sense something wrong about Myst. We have to find her now! Gabrielle grab the herbs and lets get working!"  
  
Gabrielle also jumped and grabbed some herbs from their cupboard. Sitting back down facing each other, both girls closed their eyes and began to chant. An image began to form in the space between them. Duo watched in awe as the image began to grow until it was larger than a movie screen. As the image became clearer, he could tell that it was Myst. She seemed alright. She was talking to a tall man and looking at a piece of paper on a table. Raven's voice picked up a pace and Duo was able to partially make out what they were saying.  
  
Thank you Kagame." Myst smiled at the tall man. "I'm finally going to be able to find our parents. I just.I just hope they can forgive me." A tear slipped down her cheek. Kagame stepped closer and brushed it away.  
  
"Shh.." He said soothingly then turned her face to look at him."You didn't kill them. Just next time be more careful with your spells." He smiled, and Duo instantly didn't trust him.  
  
"Why that little," Gabrielle snarled, "Myst's spell didn't even touch them! Oh I could just~"  
  
"Gabrielle calm down." Raven said softly. "I want to hear the rest to find out if this guy is friend or foe."  
  
All three turned back to the image.  
  
Myst had calmed down and Kagame was explaining something about controlling emotions. He placed a hand on her forehead.  
  
"May I?" He asked calmly and Myst nodded her head.  
  
Chanting something, Kagame's hand began to glow. When the glow faded, he removed his hand and looked at her.  
  
"That better now?"  
  
"Yes thank you." She looked around suddenly. "I think my sisters are calling me."  
  
Kagame suddenly looked their direction and narrowed his eyes. Myst had turned to look the same way when the image on the wall faltered, then blinked out.  
  
"Raven, why'd you break the spell?" Gabrielle looked confused.  
  
"I, I didn't." Raven looked just as confused. " It felt like.to tell you the truth it felt like Myst did.  
  
None of the three occupants in the room notice the wall flicker then show a glimpse of Myst's eyes. Eye's that were as ice cold as Kagame's. 


	4. Raven's Encounter

Raven sighed as she searched for the keys that had managed to relocate themselves to the bottom of her purse. Gabrielle had gone to search for Myst with Quatre and Duo was going to talk with Heero, Trowa and Wufei. All she wanted was a cup of tea and some peace and quiet.  
  
"Oh by the goddess!" Whispering a quick spell she brought the keys to her fingers and placed them into the lock. Instantly an image of a man flashed through her mind.  
  
"What was that!?!" She jerked her hand away shocked. Hesitantly she placed her hand on the doorknob. Nothing.  
  
"Okay, calm yourself Raven," She told herself quietly as she opened the door and stepped in. "You're tired and you need rest. Just go in and get a cup of tea."  
  
"Yes I would like you calm when we talk." Raven froze at the quiet voice behind her. Half closing the door, half replacing her keys in her purse. Slowly she turned to face the speaker.  
  
Seated on the couch, in a rather relaxed manner, a man waved a hand at two steaming mugs on the table.  
  
"I took the liberty of making tea, figuring you might need a cup when you came in."  
  
"Kagame." She replied keep her face void of any emotion. "How pleasant. What are you doing here and how did you get in."  
  
"I'm glad you recognize me." Kagame motioned to the chair on the other side of the table. Seeing that she was not planning on sitting, he stood and brought the tea to her. "As to your questions, I came in the front door, and I'm here to talk about Myst. She's taking quite a liking to me. She asked me to talk to you about her staying with me for a while."  
  
"Liar." Raven stated bluntly pointedly ignoring the offered mug. "If Myst wanted to stay somewhere else she would let us know herself."  
  
"I understand your hesitancy." Kagame sat back down on the couch, unruffled by Raven's stark hostility. "You have never met me before. You see, she's nervous. She told me she thought you might be angry and wanted me to talk to you first."  
  
"You're still a liar." Raven smirked. He had looked startled for a moment. It was only a moment but it was there. She made a point of bringing a lot of power to her. "Leave Kagame. Now, before you really tick me off."  
  
Kagame shook his head. All seemingness of kindness gone now. He looked up at her with a look of sadness. "I thought we could have been a good team. You, Gabrielle, Myst and I." He shook his head again. "I see now that I could never trust you. Well, if I cannot I can see why Myst would not." With a suspiscious grin, he disappeared.  
  
Why would Myst not trust me? Raven thought confused, Unless...No! He wouldn't! And...and even if he would Myst would never be taken over by a simple mind spell such as that!. 


	5. I'll Fight To The End

Kagame snarled slightly as he paced his work room. That dratted witch! How was he supposed to retrieve the cloak when she had such blocks around her mind? He was surprised to find them after his first spell had worked so well. And her sisters. Well, he would deal with their insolence later.  
  
"Myst." He called walking down the stairs to see her sitting playing the piano. "I need to ask you something."  
  
"Hmm?" She stopped playing and looked up. It was unnerving how a person under a spell could have such a intense gaze. He shook his head. He was becoming doubtful of his own abilities. That would be his downfall.  
  
"Kagame?" he looked up. Myst was standing beside him now, her face slightly worried. "You started to say something then space out. What did you want to ask me?"  
  
"I was wondering. Have you recently aquired a new cloak? The winters coming and I just wanted to make sure you were warm."  
  
"Thanks for the thought," She said returning to the piano, "but I'm sure my old one will do just fine."  
  
"How old is it?" Kagame asked.  
  
She tilted her head to the side, eyes never leaving his. "Oh, about three years. Its still quite warm and thick. I don't need another one."  
  
"Well, ok then." So she didn't have it. He turned and walked out of the room, unaware of the violet eyes that followed him. First grinning then fading.  
  
* * * *  
  
Myst watched Kagame walk out of the room before leaning her head against the piano. She wouldn't be able to keep this up. She hoped her sisters came up with a plan soon. She could only fight Kagame's spell off in intervals. With a sigh she returned to playing the piano and allowed the spell to take over once more. She'd save her strength for the moments that Kagame asked about the cloak. She wouldn't let him take it. She knew how paowerful it was. 


	6. The First Pilot Changed

Wufei sighed an opened his eyes. Meditation was not going to work today. With a soft grunt he stood and walked over to his desk and opened the locked drawer. He lifted a couple of papers and picked up a photograph that he had not told the others about.  
  
"Oh Nataku," He stared at the picture of the black haired girl in ceremonial robes. "What am I going to do now? I know something is wrong with Gabrielle, Raven and Myst but what have they got to do with the Shaman's Cult?"   
  
The picture of his wife simply smiled back at him. In the photo she was smiling as purely as she had been the day she died. The same day that they had come to recognize each other as husband and wife. Sighing again he placed the picture back in the drawer. He loved Nataku still but lately he'd been thinking about one of the twins. Gabrielle to be exact. Her fierce energy reminded him so much of Nataku.  
  
"I can let you see Nataku again if you wish." Wufei spun around to see Myst sitting on his window frame looking as if she did this on a regular basis.  
  
"What do you mean?" He asked taking in the change in her style of clothing. She was now wearing tight black pants and shirt but covered it with a rather long and flowing black trenchcoat.  
  
"Like it?" She gave a small half grin and slid off the window sill, gliding around him to the desk then sat on top of it. "I figured it would be nice for a change."  
  
"That still doesn't answer my question. Ignoring the fact that you have enterd my room as a theif, through the window."  
  
She lowered her head with a smirk slightly then tossed her hair back as she looked at him. "You miss Nataku." She stated softly and walked up to him. "You want to see her again. I can tell. No matter how many years have gone by you still miss her. I can let you talk to her in the Spirit Realm for a final time if you wish it."  
  
"The...Spirit Realm? The dead should stay dead." Wufei turned his back on Myst. "You have nothing to gain by doing this, only the corruption of black magic."  
  
"There is no corruption in letting two lovers meet again." Myst said, this time from directly at his back. She placed a hand on his shoulder turning around. "Come now. Let your grief rest."  
  
Wufei lowered his head, missing the half smile flicker on Myst's face as she teleported them out of the house. 


End file.
